Damn Lois Lane
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Ever since Lois Lane arrived he fantasised about and now he will experience this fantasy.


Clark was at his wits end. Damn Lois Lane to hell. But she was so attractive he could hardly be in the same room with her without blushing from the vivid fantasies he dreamt about every night. He also spent the entire time trying to hide the fact that he had a raging erection that refused to obey his commands to calm down.

Clark couldn't help but notice the horribly awkward silence that carried throughout the entire day, all the way up until the two of them bade each other goodnight.

He was too tired to masturbate again as he had been doing regularly since Lois came to stay and quickly fell asleep, falling into fitful, pleasurable, erotic dreams about Lois Lane. And, in the middle of the night, the most realistic dream yet took place inside his head.

Lois was bobbing on him at somewhat of a quick pace, moaning and sucking as she blew him like there was no tomorrow. He threaded his hands through her hair and grunted as she took him deep in her throat, her plump lips around the base of his cock, her throat convulsing around his head and shaft.

She pulled off to cough a couple times, hand wrapped around his spit-soaked cock, then began sucking him with renewed vigor, He managing to hold her hair out of the way so he had a perfect view of her lowering her mouth on him. She was lightly teasing his balls with the nails on her left hand, and her eyes remained locked on his as she took him down her throat again and again.

Then his balls tightened and he grunted as his orgasm hit him. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot from his cock and into his Lois' eager mouth, and she made sure to swallow every last drop he gave her, savoring it at all.

And that's when Clark realized that this wasn't a dream. There was no way the dream would continue now. Whenever he had a dream like this, it was over as soon as he came. What the fuck was happening?

"L-Lois?" Clark asked in surprise as she smiled at him seductively.

"Yes, Smallville?" she asked erotically, her tone sending pleasurable shivers down Clark's spine.

And his mouth was dry. "I...um...I thought I was dreaming," he admitted quietly, hoping he was dreaming. At least, he thought he hoped this was a dream.

"So you dream about this?" Lois asked, lightly scraping a nail up the length of his now-hardening cock. "I never knew you were so naughty, Clark, not much of a boy scout after all" she said, grinning at him.

Then his eyes and brain registered exactly what was happening. Lois Lane, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, just woke him up with an amazing blowjob. She was naked, firm tits and bald, eager pussy in view, and was getting ready to fuck his brains out.

Now why would he want to get out of this?

He sat up and pinned her down on the bed, taking her by surprise. Her hair was splayed out around her and her neck and cheeks were flushed, her breasts heaving as she panted in anticipation. He leaned down and smashed his lips to hers, feasting on them as their tongues tangled, his hand coming up to palm one of her breasts as her hands found their way into his hair.

He started kissing his way down her neck, finding a spot that made her moan a moan that had Clark rock hard instantly. "Enough with the foreplay" Lois panted. "I'm ready now."

He went back up to kissing her on the mouth, which she returned eagerly, and swiftly positioned his cock at her moist entrance. His breath hitched and her back arched as he quickly sheathed inch after delicious inch inside her, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt, Lois digging her nails into his shoulder blades at the pleasurable pain caused when he bumped her cervix.

Clark had to break the kiss for lack of air as he began pumping into Lois, the sound of their hips meeting echoing in the otherwise silent room. She moaned and gasped and whimpered as Clark filled her repeatedly, threatening to tear her apart, pushing into her to the point that she could feel her sanity slipping away bit by bit to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh Clark" she panted into his ear, which was right next to her mouth. "Your cock...feels amazing. Fuck me!"

Clark grunted at the sensation of having Lois Lane talk to him so dirty, and knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. Her walls were so tight and were tightening around him with each thrust into her, clenching around him to provide the hottest, most pleasurable friction.

"Are you going to fill me up with your cum, Clark?" Lois asked seductively, making Clark falter as pleasure lanced through his body. "You going to pump that hot, sticky load right into my womb?"

Clark grit his teeth and slammed into his Lois one more time, making her cry out as her own orgasm simultaneously crashed through her, sending agonizing pleasure straight to her core, rendering her speechless and immobile as she squeezed Clark' cock like a vice. Clark grunted and jerkily thrusted into Lois, his hips against hers as his hot, thick cum rocketed through his shaft and pumped straight into her womb, filling her with delicious heat as she thrust her hips up to meet him, her legs shaking.

She collapsed in a heap when her orgasm subsided, though her sex drive kicked up another notch. She hadn't been fucked in so long that she had forgotten how good it felt, especially with someone new. This is what she had missed, what she desired, what she craved. She had seen the way he had been looking at her and her too had wanted him so badly, ever since she had arrived here. It wasn't her fault he had been butt naked when she saw him for the first time. She herself had been having her own erotic dreams about the king of plaid.

So, lust burning in her eyes, she pushed herself up onto her knees and pressed her lips to Clark's, moaning into his mouth as his hands found her hips, sending heat pooling in her stomach. She toppled them over so she was on top, her body moulded against him, his stiffness brushing her inner thigh and his hands searing her where they were pressed against her back.

Their tongues clashed and tangled, sending shivers down her spine and pleasure racing through her body. Lois blindly groped for something at the foot of the bed, the scarves she had tied to Clark's bedposts before waking him up coming to life to wrap around his ankles and wrists. Clark knew he could get out of them in a heartbeat but then, realizing what was going on saw the arousal in such a position and broke the kiss to say, "I didn't know you were so naughty

She grinned at him, tracing her finger down his chest to his stomach, where she lightly scraped her nails over his abdomen, sending fiery-hot tendrils of pleasure racing through his veins. She brought her mouth mere inches from Clark', making him think she was going to kiss him, but she instead whispered, "Every girl has her fantasies. Mine just involve tying you up and being in complete control."

"And what are you going to do with all this control, may I ask?" he said, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him soft and slow, surprising him.

He kissed her back, feeling himself grow impossibly hard as the speed of her kissing increased until she was kissing him with her passion from earlier, subtly grinding her moist nether-regions against his pelvis. She broke the kiss to pant in his face for a moment, sweat and flush covering her neck and face, on which was a smirk.

Clark had a great view of her amazing body as she positioned herself above him, wrapping her slender fingers around his shaft to keep him steady. He stared at her heaving chest, eyeing her firm breasts, wishing he had paid some attention to them earlier, his mouth watering, the desire to have a rosy nipple, which were both standing to attention, in his mouth.

All thoughts and desires immediately left his mind, however, when Lois slid down him, not stopping until all of her weight was resting on him, his spongy crown brushing against the opening to her cervix. She planted her hands on his abs for stability as she began riding him, grinding on him as she gasped and whimpered every time Hiss cock brushed the right spot in her.

She raised herself up and impaled herself on him again, then started bouncing on him, her breasts mimicking the motion, hypnotizing Clark. Not only was her body so incredibly pleasing to the eyes, she was so tight, wet, and hot, that he had trouble retaining his sanity. The way she was wrapped around his cock provided the most pleasurable friction he believed to be possible.

He began meeting her halfway, the sound of their slapping skin filling the room along with their pants, grunts, and moans. Lois couldn't believe how long and thick he was. He stretched her out just to the point that it wasn't quite painful, achieving maximum pleasure. His length, however, did cause her a tiny bit of pain when he bumped up against her cervix, but it was more a pleasurable pain than anything. Not only that, but the thrill of fucking Clark in his parents house with the full possibility of them being caught was making her hornier than she had ever been. She never knew it would feel so good.

She was watching Clark watch her breasts, glad that he was so infatuated by them. She was giving him the best show she could, thrusting her tits out a bit to expose them to him as best she could, trying to keep the pleasure from completely overwhelming her. She could tell she was about to have her most intense orgasm yet, and didn't want it to sap her strength to the point that she couldn't continue riding Clark.

She dug her nails into his abdomen as she staved off her orgasm for as long as she could, impaling herself on him again and again, the pleasure building with every movement. She could tell that Clark was close, too, his eyes now glued on her crotch, watching his glistening cock disappear into her body again and again. He was doing his best to slam up into her despite being bound by his limbs, his eagerness infectious as Lois rode him with everything she had.

She didn't know how she had held off her orgasm so long, but could feel it about to trigger, and she grit her teeth as she did her best to drag it out as long as she could. Then Clark spoke. "God Lois, you're so fucking beautiful."

She lost her rhythm as his words made pleasure explode through her body, her orgasm slamming into with the force of a freight train. She impaled herself on him once more, glad when Clark slammed up into her simultaneously and began shooting hot streams of cum into her womb, the heat searing her insides. She drew blood as she scraped her nails down Clark's stomach, pleasure jolting through her, making her body seize up, her nerves screaming from the overload of pleasure. She convulsed on top of Clark as the pleasure took control of her muscles, her entire body shaking as her inner walls spasmed around Clark's cock, milking more cum from him as she drenched his erection with her own hot, clear juices.

She grunted as she toppled forward onto him, her face buried in his neck, moaning into it as pleasure shot through her body in little spurts, which mostly happened to coincide with the hot cum pumping into her body at infrequent intervals as His orgasm died down.

"I can't believe..." He panted, "...you're here I've wanted you for so long. You are...by far...the most insanely hot woman...I have ever had the pleasure...of laying my eyes on."

An aftershock tore through her at Clark's words and she twitched on top of him, clenching around his now-soft cock. Lois felt Clark's arms wrap around her, meaning he had managed to make it out of his bonds. He rolled them over and planted his hands down on either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her, though with less fervor this time. She kissed him back with a lack of energy, due to the fact that she had now had two of the most powerful orgasms in her life and didn't know if her body could handle a third. Clark of course had a sex drive which was unbelievable, which was why she was unsurprised to find him beginning to get hard again against her thigh.

Clark kissed his way down to her throat and lightly nipped at it, making her clench the bedsheets as pleasure shot through her, making her moan. She could feel liquid fire begin to pool in her belly again, slightly surprised that he had such a profound effect on her body. He kissed his way down past her collarbone to her breasts, bringing a hand down to palm one as his mouth focused on the other. He focused on her nipple, making it a hard nub with his mouth alone, sucking it into his mouth and lightly teething it as he laved it with his tongue.

And Lois began preparing her body for another mind-blowing orgasm.

Clark was amazed at how soft, yet firm, Lois' breasts felt, and was even more amazed that she had the energy to continue. He had an overwhelming desire to do exactly what he was doing now: feast on her pert nipple. He dragged his tongue over it and Lois hissed, the roughness on her sensitive nipple sending fire racing through her veins.

He focused on her breasts for the entire time it took him to get hard again, which was surprisingly not too long considering how many times he had come already. He kissed his way down to her stomach, which quivered slightly under the feeling of his lips, and her hips bucked just a bit when his mouth reached her mons. Lois, realizing what he was about to do, spread her legs apart, her eyes fixed on his head. It was quite a sight to her to see a face buried between her legs. He did have that wonderful ability, yet still had the tact to do this for her, which brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

She gasped as Clark used his thumbs to spread her lips, and she blushed as she felt a mixture of their cum dribble from her opening. She couldn't really help it, since he had filled her with so much cum.

Clark raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, mentally cursing at herself when she realized that he had managed make her flustered with pleasure with a single look. She cried out loud as he dragged the length of his tongue up her clit, nearly screaming due to the amount of pleasure that slammed into her. It wasn't legal for something to feel that good.

He took that as a good sign and treated her clit much like he treated her nipple, just without the teeth, lashing it and teasing it with his tongue. She was unable to stop the moans that found their way out of her throat just as she was unable to stop squirming, the pleasure almost unbearable. He had wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her from bucking up into his face, which would have undoubtedly happened numerous times by now. She fisted the sheets and gasped when she felt Clark's finger prod her anus, the single touch almost enough to send her over the edge.

Why was she so damn sensitive? She thought she had pretty good control over that kind of stuff up until tonight. It was like her first time all over again, every hot touch intense and nearly unbearable.

"Wh-what...?" Lois couldn't help but ask, her eyes finishing the question for him.

"Relax, Lois" He said, grinning at her sexily. "Just feel"

She searched his eyes for confirmation that he wouldn't hurt her, then nodded and let her head fall back onto her pillow. .

She was glad from the short respite from her little bundle of nerves being assaulted, as her quickly-approaching orgasm had subsided a bit. That spiked back up when He latched his lips on her clit again, though, making her tighten, her stomach trembling as she took in a shaky breath. He shoved a finger into her pussy this time, making her buck her hips as she cried out, and he stopped for a moment as she collected herself, too fucking horny to be embarrassed by it. He pulled his finger out and pushed it against her anus again, making her grunt, her breath leaving her in a whoosh.

"You have to relax" Clark mumbled against her pussy, sending delicious vibrations through her clit. He pushed a little harder against her puckered entrance. "Relax," he breathed, and Lois took a deep breath, released her death grip on the sheets, and relaxed

Then his finger slid into her and she tightened again, surprised she didn't rip the sheets as she pulled on them, her nails digging into her own palms.

"Good girl," He said, rewarding her with a smile. She smiled back at him, surprised that she quite liked being submissive.

Yes, it felt that good.

He began slowly moving his finger in her as he assaulted her clit again. First he wiggled it in her a bit, making her squirm and making her hips buck, not caring anymore. Then he began slowly pulling it out until it was almost completely out, then he would push it all the back into her, driving her breath out of her. How could one finger feel so damn good?

He began slowly pistoning it in and out of her, making her sigh as she grew used to the rhythm, slowly rocking her hips in tandem with it, reaching a hand down to push his face even harder against her soaking-wet pussy. She was grinding against his face as he ate her out, shoving his tongue into her, making her grunt as his nose bumped and rubbed her clit. She was panting, her orgasm quickly building in her stomach, pleasure making her writhe and squirm.

Her eyes widened as another finger made to join his first, and held her breath as she tried to relax. She didn't see how it was possible for it to fit, though. He managed to find a way regardless, drawing a long, lust-filled moan from her as he pushed it into her. He pressed his fingers against the walls in her and her hips bucked once more, her clit grinding up and down his nose as she did so, a strangled cry leaving her lips as her orgasm ripped through her, sending white-hot pleasure tearing through her. She was fisting Clark's hair with both hands now as her anus clamped down on His invading fingers, threatening to crush them, her pussy trying to find something to grip and milk, managing making do with His tongue. She moaned again as she came, covering the lower part of Clark's face in her glistening juices, bathing his tongue in it as she did her best to refrain from letting his warm fingers slip out of her.

Finally her orgasm subsided and she laid back against the bed, her arms splayed out as she panted. Clark kissed his way back up her body, making her moan as he attacked her breasts again.

"I can't do it again" she complained, hair plastered to her flushed, sweaty face. "I'm too sensitive."

He looked pointedly down at his rock-hard erection, which was oozing pre-cum, and she sighed. "Believe me, I want to"she said.

Clark grinned and kissed her, then brought his mouth to her ear. "Well how about I get a turn to use your body how I want?" he breathed into it, then lightly nibbled it.

How was she supposed to say no when he did that?

"And what exactly do you want?" she asked, heat coursing through her body as he cupped her breasts.

"I want these," he said simply, flicking his thumb over her nipple, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning.

He sat up on his heels just above his stomach, and she looked down to find him position his cock between her breasts. As long as he stayed away from her more-sensitive parts, she didn't really care. He nestled himself in there and brought his hands to the sides of her breasts, pushing them against his cock, hissing out as a breath as their warmth wrapped around him. She was surprised she was able to completely sheath his thick shaft with her breasts, considering she wasn't huge or anything.

Clark definitely didn't care, as was evidenced by him beginning to rock back and forth, sighing at how soft Lois' breasts were. He began really pumping into them as she laid her hands over his, squeezing them as he fucked her tits, grunting and gasping at the pleasure.

"God, Lois, your tits are so amazing," he panted, identical emerald eyes meeting. "You are so amazing."

She smiled sweetly back at him as she teasingly said, "Any man would say that to a woman he was titty-fucking. Speaking of which, where exactly are you going to be coming?" she wondered.

He blushed a bit as he continued to use her breasts as he wished. "Face?" he said hesitantly, more asking for her permission than anything. She found herself saying, "Fine by me." After all, why would she knock it before she tried it? "Bad boy scout" she added.

"You know it," he said as he continued to thrust into her chest, the urge hitting Lois to get another taste of Clark's cock.

So she did just that, licking his soft crown as he continued thrusting, skin hitting skin each time he pumped into her. He moaned, and Lois couldn't help but grin up at him. "I bet you're so close just from imagining covering my face in your hot, sticky cum," she said, helping him along. "For all I know, you've been masturbating to this very scene since we met, stealing glances at my chest whenever you thought you could get away with it."

He laughed shakily, Lois glad to see that he was using all of his willpower to stave off his orgasm. She could still talk dirty reasonably well.

"Yes" he said. "I have, but I would have done this with you so much earlier if I knew your tits felt so good."

That statement was completely true. They were so soft, yet squeezed around him perfectly, providing delicious friction as he pistoned his cock between them.

"And I'm about to come," he said between clenched teeth.

Lois grinned triumphantly as Clark scooted forward, about to reach down and wrap his hand around himself. Lois took care of that instead, her small hand pumping him, Clark thrusting into it. A hot spurt of cum shot from his cock and Lois squeezed her eyes shut as it hit her cheek, and she felt each thick rope pass through his shaft before the warm, sticky liquid hit her face, which was nearly completely coated by the time he was done.

Lois swallowed the little bit that had made it into her mouth, savoring his delicious taste. She didn't know cum could taste so good up until now, either. He sighed as Lois leaned forward and wrapped her plump lips around his cock, taking him deep into her throat before slowly pulling back off of him, swallowing the last string of cum he shot.

He collapsed beside her as she grabbed her wand again and cleaned her face off, then rolled over and entangled herself with Clark, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. He brought the duvet over them as the heat from their passionate lovemaking died down a bit, sighing in contentment as she snuggled closer to him, her breath tickling his neck.


End file.
